Alucard (Hellsing)
Summary Alucard is an ancient vampire and is also known as Count Dracula (the same one as the original Bram Stoker's) and Vlad The Impaler (his original/human life). He serves the Hellsing Organization and is the most powerful vampire in Hellsing. By the end of the series, Alucard has only two lives/souls within him and in exchange for the vast number of lives he had and the ability to summon a vast quantity of souls as familiars for battle, he became pseudo-omnipresent with Schrodinger's powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly 8-B physically and with weaponry and telekinesis. 7-B via environmental destruction Name: Alucard, Dracula, Vlad The Impaler Origin: Hellsing Gender: Male Age: 567, 597 (EoS) Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Enhanced Senses (Extends vision to allow Alucard a range of at least a kilometer with the Casull), Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation, Precognition, anti-regeneration with the Casull and Jackal, Familiar Summoning (Can summon undead familiars from the souls he absorbed to serve him, retaining all of the powers they used in life, like Walter, Tubalcain and Rip Van Winkle), Can turn virgins of the opposite sex into vampires, Regeneration (Low-High Pre-Schrodinger, Low-Godly Post-Schrodinger), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Blood absorption, Can devour the souls of others through their blood, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 7) via his lives that are just the souls he absorbed as well as agelessness, Intangibility, Levitation/Flight, Shapeshifting, Can control shadows, Illusion Creation, Immunity to all of the known vampire weaknesses, Nigh-Omnipresence/Teleportation (Post-Schrodinger), Attack Potency: Building level, possibly City Block level with physical attacks and weaponry (Can compete with Anderson in close combat and harm him with his bullets). City Block level with telekinesis (via this calc). City level environmental destruction (In Level Zero, his flood of undead familiars can overtake all of London) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to Rip Van Winkle's bullets). Unknown with Schrodinger absorbed (According to the Major, so long as Schrodinger is aware of his existence, he can be "everywhere and nowhere".) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted a super fast fighter jet while in a shadow-composed state with half of his body), much higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Building Class, possibly''' City Block Class''' Durability: City Block level (Can tank being smashed into a large building, being blown to pieces and reduced to a puddle of blood, can survive explosions that can bust down a city block, such as the detonation of an SR-71 being rammed into The Eagle aircraft carrier, took attacks from Vampire Walter without relying on his regeneration and flames that razed at least an entire city block), regeneration and the nature of Alucard's true form effectively make him immune to physical damage.' Unknown' with Schrodinger absorbed (His pseudo-omnipresence makes his durability unquantifiable) Stamina: Probably endless, can take on multiple opponents and strong characters in his verse in Level Zero and with restraints without ever exhibiting fatigue, in fact, Alucard was enjoying the battle. Has never tired at all in any of his fights. Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Casull and Jackal, two-handed sword in final form/Level Zero Intelligence: Is a master fighter with centuries of combat experience and is very knowledgeable. He's cunning and is shown employing strategy on a couple of occasions to win the fight (which he does) instead of relying on brute power, such as when he used shadow duplicates to distract Tubalcain (who is also cunning and manipulative himself, having manipulated the local police into doing his bidding on the promise of immortality) in which he quickly bested him, and illusions mixed with Luke Valentine to trick Walter, through which Alucard was easily able to best him. Technically has the willpower and knowledge of millions of men. Was also an evil dictator once. Weaknesses: Very holy objects such as blessed weaponry can still hamper him or greatly annoy him, could have lost most of his power due to killing all his familiars except Schrodinger. He cannot cross water by himself. He believes he should be slain in combat by a human, and may hold back and accept his fate if challenged by one - conversely, he is disgusted by enemies that attempt to leave their humanity behind, stating that only a man can kill a monster. Notable attacks/techniques: * Immortality: This ability is rather ambiguous, as Alucard himself has stated that immortality is a myth. However, what it most likely refers to is the human souls inside Alucard; it has been speculated that, when damaged by blows that would have killed or incapacitated him such as exceedingly holy weapons, the damage is instead directed to his reservoir of souls. Because this ability does not really grant him true immortality, it can be considered as pseudo-immortality. However, after "Monster of God" Anderson destroyed the rest of Level 0, Alucard was still able to regenerate on par with him. (This was on par with Alucard before releasing Level 0). However, the "soul count" theory is just a fan theory, and has never been definitively proven, although there is some evidence in the series to support it. When he is struck by holy weapons some of the souls spontaneously die even though they were unscathed. Also, at the end of the series, Alucard stated he returns by killing all the souls inside him but one. It was even speculated by Anderson, an experienced vampire hunter/expert, that this was the reason for his not being able to kill Alucard. * Ultimate Regeneration: Alucard's ability to regenerate is considerably greater than any other vampire's in the entire series. He has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Exceedingly holy weapons have been shown to incapacitate him for a time, but even Anderson, augmented with Helena's Nail, could do no lasting harm to him. While regenerating against Anderson, he became a shadow entity at one point. * Superhuman Accuracy: Alucard has been known to hit targets at great range using handguns while looking the other way. He does this by using his so-called 'third eye'. * Superhuman Agility: The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. He is also seen leaping impossible distances and can walk up vertical surfaces. * Intangibility: The ability to pass through solid objects. * Incorporeality: Alucard's true form is a shadow like non-physical entity. All physical and even supernatural attacks phase right through him and it is extremely difficult to damage his true form. * Shadow Manipulation: Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes. * Blood Manipulation: The ability to control blood with the mind, as demonstrated when he absorbed the blood of London's dead in volume 10. * Shapeshifting: Alucard can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. Alucard has four known human forms, each with different characteristics and weapons. He also states that his form means nothing and that he can take any form that he chooses. * Weather Control: The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, as demonstrated by the fog created when he returned to London aboard the H.M.S Eagle. * Smoke Manipulation: The ability to control smoke to an unknown extent. * Teleportation: The ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. He also has the ability to levitate. * Telekinesis: In the manga, Alucard uses telekinesis to close a door on a fleeing SWAT officer. He also launched six SWAT officers into the air and guided them to flag poles where they were impaled. Alucard is later seen moving a broken down air-craft carrier from the Gulf of Italy to the Dover of London all in a little less than 40 minutes. * Telepathy: Alucard can speak telepathically to his fledgling, Seras Victoria. * Mind Reading: He is able to listen to what the others are thinking of. * Hypnosis: Alucard was able to hypnotise a hotel receptionist who objected to the size of his luggage (his coffin), when he traveled to Brazil in order to investigate leads on Millennium (fans sometimes call it the "Love Beam" after a remark from Pip). * Precognition: As a standard for a vampire, he has precognition, the ability to see into the immediate future, which allows him to predict the movements of the opponents he fights. According to Pip, a vampire can easily dodge a bullet with their ability to predict human movements. *'Familiar Summoning:' The ability to summon familiars, the souls of those whose blood he has sucked in a variety of forms that either sprout from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the millions. These familiars can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the familiars possessed in life, but Alucard can only use this ability when Control Art Restriction System Level Zero is released. The familiars can come in two ways, one is similar to a ghoul, mindless and constantly moaning in pain, while the other is the soul manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. It's unknown if vampires have control of how they want their familiars to manifest, or if the soul loses its personality traits (although the former seems more likely). * Bloodsucking: The ability to suck a person's blood and absorb their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. (He learns more about Millennium after absorbing Tubalcain). He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin, as he does with Luke Valentine's blood after his hellhound had eaten Luke's body. Alucard can also draw in blood from millions of people over vast distances (at least throughout the city of London). * Hibernation: Alucard is able to survive long periods of time without consuming blood, but is able to fight at a usual level of strength after drinking even the smallest bit of blood. * Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses: His abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. In fact, it appears that the only weapons capable of harming him to any real extent are the most holy of Christian artifacts, such as Father Anderson after augmenting his abilities with Helena's Nail (a nail, which was from the True Cross, which crucified Jesus Christ, and was blessed by his blood) but even that did no permanent, or even lasting, damage. * Supernatural Sense: The ability to sense supernatural activity (In The Dawn, a prequel to Hellsing, Alucard knew the Captain was a werewolf the moment he saw him, and in the OVA, he could see the blessings on Father Anderson's bayonets as well as the holy barrier preventing their escape). *'Quantum Reality Manipulation:' At the end of the series, Alucard has acquired Schrödinger's powers after absorbing him during the Millennium incident. This grants him the ability to exist wherever and however he wishes to. It also makes him immortal; Any alterations to his person by outside forces can simply be imagined away, including fatal injuries. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) Father's Profile Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy) Vincent's Profile Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's Profile Category:Characters Category:Hellsing Category:Manga Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Monsters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7